A Servant of Ice and Fire
by A Certain Random Guy
Summary: With a corrupted grail, it's no surprise that any kind of Servant could be summoned for the Grail War, even those of a different, harsh dimension, where the game of thrones is played.


**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM "A DANCE WITH DRAGONS"**

* * *

The woman that stood before him was not Hassan, of that Kirei was certain.

For one she was, as said, a woman – not that such a thing really matter when talking about Assassin – and didn't fit the description of how the Servant of Shadows was supposed to look like; she obviously didn't have dark skin and she didn't wear the white skull mask of the Old Man of the Mountain.

Instead, she wore colorful and attention-grabbing clothes that would rather fit a buffoon than an assassin, _not that there weren't a few that used that kind of diguise._

Concerning her physical appearence, the clothes didn't hide much. She was slender and small, her face a long one and long brown hair tied in a ponytail. The only thing that hinted to the fact that no, she wasn't some kind of circus artist, was her posture: the way she stood, her weight perfect balanced on her legs and her entire body kept in a state of guard that only a really trained fighter could maintain.

But the greatest proof that she was no average human came when she opened her eyes, closed up until that moment. The cold look she directed at him betrayed nothing, only a promise of certain death if he tried to anger her.

"Are you my Masterr?" she said, only breaking eye contact to survey the room and the other two man inside before coming back to him.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kotomine Kirei, I will be your Master for the duration of this war" he answered clinically.

"Very well, Master. Servant Assassin shall give you the grail" at that, she bowed gracefully. Though the answer should be obvious, Kirei needed to confirm his suspicion

"Are you Hassan i Sabbah?"

"I am not Old Man of the Mountain, no" she answered with a hint of a smile appearing on her face. That settled it, but there was still an important question to be made.

"Then who are you?"

At that he did get a smile, as if delighting in a joke he had no way to understand, and answered "No one"

-oOo-

Saber had been on edge ever since she arrived in Fuyuki. She had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her even since she and Irisviel left the airport even if she could not detect anyone following them. She was well aware of the special skill of Assassin, but the Servant of the Sword could shake of the feeling that the Servant of the Shadows was somehow toying with her, letting her know he was there while being far enough away for her not to find him.

It didn't really help her calm down that they had stopped and interacted with other people, dividing her attention. Three times they had actually stopped and spent some time conversing with people they met at random for one reason or another. The first was a tourist whose handbag had been stolen and that, in gratitude for Saber taking it back from the thief, insisted she paid lunch for the two. Arturia had been insistant that such a thing was not necessary but in the end the woman conviced them through sheer stuborness. Then they met a young, slightly effeminate boy that was amazed at both the Eizbern's unique features and (surprisinly enough) Saber's stance. When the boy actually told her he wouldn't find it hard to imagine her among the knights of the round table if she wore some kind of "_badass_" armor, as he put it, Saber was thoroughly impressed at how close the comment had hit home.

Lastly, Iri volunteered herself (read, Saber) to help an old woman carry some bags home. She didn't went as far as the woman's house, at the polite woman's insistence.

The whole time the tension had been building up as her trusted instincts told her someone, somewhere, was watching her.

So it was understandable she became completely enraged when Rider interrupted her fight with Lancer, speaking some foolishness about joining him and giving up on the Grail.

"The Heroic Spirits invited by the Holy Grail, gather here at this moment! For those cowards that fear to show their faces, spare yourself the humiliation that Alexander, King of Conquerors, would deal to you. Prepare yourself!" Rider exclaimed loudly after that and, for a moment, got only silence as an answer.

Until, out of the shadows, a laughing figure appeared

"Hahahahahaha! That's quite a good entrance, King of Conquerors, of that I'm sure" said the newcomer, steeping out in the open. To Saber's shock, she recognized the figure. The black hair and brown eyes, the slightly turned up nose: it was actually the woman they first met earlier that day, though she now left the bulky dress the wore before in favor of a lighter and more flexible attire – dark pants and a blue shirt. "So here I am, Servant Assassin at your service"

"You!" Saber narrowed her eyes, preparing a combat stance at the enemy. Deep inside she was ashamed she didn't even notice the woman was a Servant, but now was not the time for that. Assassin was a master of deception and she couldn't let her guard down.

"Oh, good night, Saber, Lady Eizbern. I believe you enjoyed your day?" Assassin turned to her with a smile on her face "I hope so, because it was an enlightening experience, to have lunch with the King of Knights."

That comment earned another one of Rider's loud laughs as he decided to join the conversation "Quite daring, aren't you, Assassin? I must be honest, you are probably the one I least expected coming after I called, but it seems even the Servant of the Shadows of this war is an interesting one"

Bowing mockfully, Assassin answered "Why, thank you, King of Conquerors. Though it would be disappointing for me not to appear wouldn't it, specially after spending some time with Saber there, I couldn't start playing favori-"

"ENOUGH!" Saber exclaimed, her rage finally getting the better of her. Using Strike Air she advanced against Assassin, expecting the weaker Servant to either die to the first blow or try to dodge.

She was surprised when her sword was parried by a small rapier that wasn't there a moment earlier, Assassin sidestepping the diverted blow.

"Now, Saber, that was just rude. If you want to fight it's my duty to accept and you need only ask!" the woman took a step back, taking a sideways stance that greatly reduced her size as a target. Her whole body seemed ready to move while at the sime time not looking the least bit tensed and Saber took a moment to digest the style, a lot different from her own, before advancing again.

For the next minute she kept on slashing against Assassin only to have her attacks either parried or dodged, and that only served to further anger the King of Knights. She knew she had the upper hand, that the only reason Assassin wasn't dead already was because while the Servant of Shadows apparently knew how to fight Saber's style, she was still unable to properly read her opponent. Had Assassin actually attacked her, instead of keeping defensive, Saber would destroy her in seconds. But that didn't make it any less humiliating.

It certainly didn't help that she got interrupted once again when, just as Assassin evaded a swing, a golden light announced the arrival of another servant.

"I didn't expect there would be two fools in one night to have the insolence of calling themselves "kings" and ignore me." the newcomer, wearing a golden armor said, visibly displeased.

That comment led to a small argument between Rider and the golden servant – that by process of elimination should have been Archer – and soon enough swords have been drawn. Or rather, appeared in the air from empty space.

The thing that stopped the oncoming onslaught was, once again, Assassin.

"You know Archer, for the one true king you surely took your time…" Assassin said, holding her chin and frowning in mock thought "Was Tohsaka nervous about revealing you so soon in the game?"

In the blink of an eye every sword that was previously aimed at Rider changed direction and pointed at Assassin.

But once again the attack was interrupted, for Assassin's taunt, by revealing Archer's master, was enough for Kariya Matou to send Berserker there to have some fun

-oOo-

"Mongrel, How dare you mock your King and then come back here?!" Archer exclaimed furiously at Assassin. The first night of the Grail War had ended early when Berserker teamed up by an unwilling Lancer, tried to take down Saber. Assassin quickly stopped the Servant of the Lance while Rider ran over Berserker with his Noble Phantasm. That led to a swift end with both of them retreating, soon followed by everyone else.

"I meant no offense, Archer" Assassin, now back to her original appearance, quickly bowed to the golden servant before dismissing him in favor of his Master "As I said before, the Matou Master how a grudge against you, Tokiomi. I saw an opportunity to bring Berserker out in the open, as to evaluate his power. That seemed to be benefitial. After all…" she turned back to Archer "I showed you one that does nothing but tarnish your treasures, did I not, King of Heroes? Now you, with your greater mind, may develop a fitting punishment to such a mad dog."

Archer's answer was a grunt as he walked out of the room, turning into spiritual form at the same time. The place was left silent for a few moments before Tohsaka Tokiomi spoke

"Will that be all, Assassin?" the man asked in his usual cortial way.

"If you would allow, Tokiomi, I'd like to ask you something" Assassin said in response. The Master gave his permission, letting her question him "The Matou girl, Sakura, is your daughter, yes?"

Tokiomi simply nodded in approval

"Are you aware of the kind of … ritual … that your daughter has been going through?" Assassin asked warily. It has since been established how capable the Servant was at gathering information, especially with her unusual Noble Phantasm, so neither Tokiomi or Kirei questioned how she knew things. The fact that she was capable of keeping track of Saber for the entire day without being found was only another demonstration of her skill.

"I'm aware of the Matou peculiar branch of magic, if that is what you are asking" the magus answered swiftly.

"But that is not what I am asking, Tohsaka Tokiomi. What I am asking is: Are you aware your daughter has been subject to the kind of hell no person should experience, in the hands of Matou Zouken?" the Servant's voice had a dangerous edge to it, something Tokiomi took notice of before answering

"Is there a reason for your question, Assassin?" he asked, already preparing for a possible fight. Not that he thought he could defeat a Servant, but he could certainly buy some time until Archer came back.

"You should know the answer for that, Tohsaka Tokiomi. I will not break the alliance between our Masters because of a little girl" she turned back and started walking to the door "But I know that family is important. For when the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

"If I may ask, Assassin" with that, the Servant halted and turned her head slightly back "why bring this up only now? You surely must have known about it for some time"

Assassin turned back to the door and started walking while answering "Because this war have enough monsters as it is, Tohsaka Tokiomi. We don't need to further anger a tormented soul like Matou Kariya when his objective is one that is in our reach, specially when he holds the leash for that Berserker." she reached the door and stopped once again "and because once, somewhere, a little girl lost everything she had and there was no father or mother to help her, her siblings were weak and scatered and she became no one" she glanced back and finished, before walking out "If you change your mind, the House of Black and White is open to you. Rescue is not our specialiation, but I might make an exception."

-oOo-

Waver Velvet was about to have a nervous breakdown. The War haven't been really healthy to the mind of the young magus, specially with the crazy Servant he had, and it was never good to let this kind of stress build up.

The fact that Rider was curently playing a video-game with Assassin certainly didn't help calming him down.

"Got you again, Rider" Assassin exclaimed as the match ended once again. If Waver was calmer, he might have theorized that a Servant's skill in video-games was related to his Agility Parameter, but as stablished he was freaking out due to the unreal scene before him.

"Damn, Assassin, you are good!" Rider answered, though his smirk showed he was still up for another match. The two of them had been playing for the best part of an hour ever since Waver and Iskandar arrived at the Mackenzie's. When they entered, after spending another morning in the library and collecting water from the river to better pinpoint Caster's location, they were welcomed by Assassin and the house owners happily chatting away. The Servant gave them a story that she was an old friend of Rider that had some business in town and decided to say hello. She then brought up a portable video-game, identical to the one Rider had bought earlier, and demanded a match.

"What are you even doing here, Assassin?" Walver asked, no longer able of holding back the obvious question. He had been afraid the Servant might take offense to it earlier, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why, Waver Velvet, I'm trying to spend some time in a relaxed environment to relieve some stress from the War. Saber is still quite angry at my little jokes, Berseker's Master doesn't have a base, as you should know by now, Archer may be flashy, but is not really entertaining and his Master is the same, my Master doesn't truly know the meaning of the world 'pleasure' and Caster is the main source of my stress to begin with" she smiled at him after winning once again "So that only left you and Rider here, I guess"

-oOo-

Kirei finally gave her authorization to join the fight. She had asked him ever since Caster entered the Eizbern hold – not to forget her pleadings when she discovered the Servant's workshop – to do the job she was supposed to do and kill him.

Ever since the beginning Caster got on her nerves. He was crude, brutal and thoroughly inneficient. He played with his victims in ways that left even a trained killer like her – even someone with her special abilities – a little nauseous and even if she knew there was a difference between an assassin like her, that killed as a job, and a murderer that killed for fun, she couldn't help but be irked at his methods. Not to forget his acursed magic that was almost as evil – if not equally foul – to the one the demons from the North used and was now being used against Saber and Lancer as they were surrounded by the damned creatures summoned by Caster. To think she would use her Noble Phantasm against that almost made her change her mind, if not for the fact that, the longer Caster was kept alive, the longer she would have to watch one of his 'experiments'.

No, now that her Master gave her a chance, she wouldn't waste it.

ose things almost made her change her mind, if not for the fact that to do so would mean Caster would probably live another day, and that meant another day watching one of his acursed 'experiments'.

No, her Master finally gave her a chance to do her job and she wouldn't waste it.

She jumped to the clearing the battle was taking place, between the two knights that were standing back to back and the mad magus she came to kill. At her arrival, everyone stopped and looked at her (or at least she thought, since the demons didn't have a visible eye).

"It seems your time has come, Caster" she eyed the Magus Servant coldly while speaking

"Are you another one that stands between me and my Jeanne!?" Caster prepared to once again rally his minions, but Assassin interrupted him. With a movement of her hand a fur cloak appeared over her shoulders.

"No, Caster, I am no one" and with a swing of her arm, the cloak covered her head for a brief moment. When it came back down, though, her face had changed. Gone was the black hair and brown eyes and the turned up nose, now exchanged for a long brown hair tied in a ponytail, grey steely eyes and a long face that was beautiful in it's wild way. "But I am also someone" through the silence of the night, a loud howling was heard, soon followed by uncountable others "someone that will deliver you judgement".

Then, a giant shadow jumped down besides Assassin and the three other Servants, along with Kirei that was watching through his Servant's eye, met the sight of a giant wolf almost as tall as Assassin herself, growling at Caster and staring at him with intimidating yellow eyes. The wolf was soon followed as a pack that could be counted in the dozens came out of the woods and surrounded them, a good portion of them larger than a normal wolf, though none as large as the yellow-eyed one. At the same time, though it should be impossible, snow started to fall around the place, the temperature dropping to a freezing point that made Assassin's use of cloak a lot more thoughtful.

"Winter has come for you, Gilles de Rais." She then raised her hand up and showed a sword she was not carrying a moment before. This one, unlike the rapier she wielded before, was a one-handed sword, the blade featuring riddled patterns that danced with magic. "You should feel honored that my pack would taste your foul creations for even a moment. Make up for it with your blood"

She finally attacked along with the direwolf, cutting one of the demons in her way in two. Saber couldn't help but notice he did not raise back to life before preparing to fight again, just long enough for Assassin to kill Caster.

* * *

**Statistics:**

**Class:** Assassin  
**Identity:** A Nameless Assassin  
**Basic Stats:**  
_Alignment:_ True Neutral *  
_Noble Phantasms: _EX_  
Strength:_ C  
_Mana:_ C  
_Endurance:_ D  
_Agility:_ A  
_Luck:_ D

**Class Skills:**

Presence Concealment: A+

**Personal Skills:**

Projectile (Daggers): B

Expert of Many Specializations: A+

Animal Dialogue: C

**Noble Phantasm:**

_The Faceless One: _EX, Support. The secret art of the House of Black and White allowed Assassin to completely change her appearance. Unlike Shapeshifting, this is done through means unkown to Magus and is completely undetectable. As a Noble Phantasm this skill becomes even more dangerous, allowing Assassin to use the full abilities of two of her famous persona, even changing her parameters and alignment:

**First Persona**

**Identity:** Cat of Canals  
**Basic Stats:**  
_Alignment:_ Chaotic Neutral  
_Noble Phantasms: _D_  
Strength:_ C+  
_Mana:_ D  
_Endurance:_ C  
_Agility:_ A  
_Luck:_ D+

**Personal Skills:**

Battle Continuation: B

Charisma: C

Discernment of the Poor: A

**Noble Phantasm:**

_Needle_**_: _**D, Anti-Unit. The sword that the famous Cat of Canals, a well known Bravos, used in her fights until she disappeared. The sword doesn't have any special properties besides its fine made.

**Second Persona**

**Identity:** Arya Stark, The Wolf Queen of Winterfell  
**Basic Stats:**  
_Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
_Noble Phantasms: _A+_  
Strength:_ C+  
_Mana:_ C  
_Endurance:_ C+  
_Agility:_ A+  
_Luck:_ D+

**Personal Skills:**

Eye of the Mind (False): B

Charisma: B

Subversive Activities: A

Animal Dialogue: A

Bravery: B

**Noble Phantasm:**

_Snow: _A, Valyrian Steel sword Arya got after returning to Westeros, in her quest to retake her home. The sword was previously owned by Brienne of Tarth and was called Oathkeeper until being returned to the House Stark as a part of Ice, the house's previous sword. The blade, as expected of Valyrian Steel, is Stronger than normal metals and, due to the magic embedded on it, can serve to exorcise demons and weaken magic.

_Nymeria: _B, Anti-Unit. The loyal companion of the Wolf Queen, Nymeria is mentally linked to Arya, which provides her with her Animal Dialogue Skill. Nymeria is experienced with fighting against armored humans along with her master and due to her size is a considerable foe. As a Noble Phantasm she counts as a Phantasmal Beast, being on the level of some of the creatures from the Age of the Gods.

_The Wolf Pack:_ A+, Anti-Army (100 people). Arya's final weapon, the pack was first formed when she and Nymeria got separated in their youth. Trough the years it became larger as wolves from throughout the Seven Kingdoms gathered around it. When Arya conquered the North, some direwolves from beyond the Wall joined it, further strengthening the group.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hasn't it been a long time folks? With all the studying I've been doing recently there was barely a chance to write at all, so when I could I was sure to take this plot bunny out of my head.** **This is my first non-FoZ fanfic and it feels good to change a little.**

**Nasuverse fans, please bear with me, for my knowledge is limited (I've read Fate/Zero and Aprocrypha and started a Stay Night playthrough ages ago that I didn't finish). I tried not to mess up with the parameters, but if you think I was wrong at some point, please point it out and I will fix it.**

**Regarding our dear Arya Stark, this one is obviously a future AU. This Arya trained with the House of Black and White for long enough that she mastered their arts, while keeping the public face of "Cat of Canals" as a swordswoman. After Some years she got back to Westeros and fought her way back home through Others, Wrights and traitors until she finally conquered Winterfell and, some years later, reunited with her family.**

**Just so you know, this fic may have other chapters featuring different characters from ASoIaF, though most of them will be of the Assassin class (says a bunch about the ASoIaF lore, I believe).**


End file.
